


Hikari are

by Silverhairedgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, High School, Kissing, Lemon, Locker Room, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Volleyball, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl
Summary: You having a crush on the Shiratorizawa captain? Nothing special. Being able to play with them in training? Kind of special. Being fucked in the locker room by all of them? Dayum son.





	Hikari are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudeandduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/gifts).



> Merry crisis and happy new fear as well as congrats to HQ for season 4!! I'm so excited! To honor the boys appearing in all of season 3, here's a smut containing most of them. I hope for the boys I brought in, I haven't neglected any of them much. Writing for so many people at once is a first for me, so let me know what you think!

You hated Oikawa Tooru with all your heart. He was an insolent, arrogant idiot who got everything he wants and everyone loved him for who he was. It made you sick, thinking about his trademark grin, flashing at all the cameras showing him in the newest volleyball sports magazine, as well as at all his dumb fangirls. It didn't help your feelings that Ushijima-san had a similar opinion on him. He still thought that this special number one setter was better here at Shiratorizawa, even if it would harm the team. 

Looking up from your textbook in front of you, you switched your gaze to the captain. His pristine form was even visible when he was out of his volleyball uniform and in his utterly straight and clean school uniform. From your angle you could _perfectly_ see his sharp cheekbones, that eyes... which suddenly shifted their gaze to meet yours. You startled in your seat, quickly avoiding his intense gaze and blushed slightly. Maybe you had just the tiniest crush on him.

While Ushijima was oblivious to your feelings and didn't care at all about them, a certain redhead seemed to look right under your skin. Tendou's high eyebrows shot just a little more up, while he smirked to himself.

 

After school, you attended your schools girls volleyball club. Normally you weren't really one for sports. While you were new at Shiratorizawa, you thought about joining the book club. Or maybe the computer club. But after your best friend insisted in bringing you with her to cheer on the boys team playing an important match, you just surrendered and came along. 

And here you were now, totally captivated from the sport and being a wing spiker of your own team, just like the ace himself. You always trained in the gym right next to where the boys were training, so sometimes you would sneak out, admiring the them being in top form, causing you to sigh in the daydream of being able to play someday against them in a friendly match.

As you heard the heavy footsteps of a player coming, you watched in awe while Ushijima's large body lifted off the ground like he weighs nothing, legs angled behind him in his perfect jump, and hitting the ball with utter strength, giving his teammate on the other side not a chance for receiving and holding it on the court, resulting in them having an one touch and soon after an out.

"Oi, Wakatoshi-kun, you're being watched," Tendou said to him, while pointing in your direction.

You wanted to turn around and run back to your gym, but it was too late. Dark, judging eyes looked directly at you, waiting for your next move, while you struggled in your mind for an answer that hopefully wouldn't come out like you being just another fangirls of him, when—

"Hey, aren't you (l/n)-san?" a new voice came in your line of sight. "You're from the girls team, right?" Semi Eita's smile was calming your nerves just enough for you to give an answer.

_Damn you, (y/n), this wasn't the first time you'd seen these guys! What's wrong with you?_

"Y-yeah, I was just—," you started but were interrupted as the setter pulled you inside by your wrist and pushed you in front of the entire boys team, causing you to blush madly.

"How about you show us what you got? I heard our girls team is pretty good," he continued while putting his hands on your shoulders for a moment. This was your time, maybe you should—

"Actually, aren't you having a game soon against Aoba Johsai?," you started, trying to get out of the vision of the boys team before you got too comfortable here. 

"Doesn't matter!," a sing-song voice spoke up again. Tendou winked at you while having a grin on his face which showed just the slightest hint of sinisterness. "They were never a challenge anyway." And then, a little lower in voice "Come here, we'll going to show you a few things..."

You didn't really know what had gotten into you, but you stepped on the opposite court of him, Ushijima and Shirabu; now being in a team of three, together with Goshiki and Semi. All of them had a visible layer of sweat on their skin, but Goshiki in particular seemed really done for, having a visible touch of red on his face while staring at you. 

"Heh. What's up, Tsutomu-kun? Never seen a girl before?," the red haired middle blocker taunted, which resulted in Goshiki being only more flustered and telling him that your team would win the short practice match with ease, he will see.

You only laughed with the boys, not knowing anymore where your panic and bashfulness were, so you started with a serve. 

On the opposite of the court however, the trio was watching especially you with hungry eyes. How your girls uniform was clinging to your body, hugging you in all the right places and not giving much room for imagination. Your shirt strained over your chest, struggling to keep up with it, but couldn't really do much as you jumped and it showed your belly for a moment, not being shoved into your maroon shorts anymore, which themselves were only just a little more than flimsy panties. It was Tendou of course, who said the statement out loud, even if it was just for them three to hear.

"Altough I have to admit, that I can't guarantee I will give my best now, as much as a distraction and tease the girl is."

While even Ushijima nodded to that statement, Shirabu agreed with him and a "damn right".

Your team gave its best to put up much of a fight, you were really in your top form, but nobody could really hold most of Ushijima's intense spikes, and that it was a struggle getting past Tendou goes without saying. But you tried again, you would wipe that smug grin from his face anyway, you thought while having Semi tossing to you. You looked for an opening, aimed for it and decided to go for a different place last second, but like the guess monster Tendou was, of course he was pretty good today as well in his usual read blocking. While you really struggled and gave it your best to not make it that obvious to him, he read you like an open book and you hit the ball right against his waiting hands again. As you both came back to the ground, he reached underneath the net for your thighs, lightly and barely noticeable touching your bare skin for a moment before saying "Good luck next time, (y/n)-chan, but I got my eyes set on you."

You blinked a few times, mouth slightly agape, trying to register what he said, while behind you Tsutomu was already shouting "Sorry, cover!"

 

After your game was over, having Ushijima and his team being the winner and you and your teammates panting heavily in exhaustion, you all went for your waterbottles.

"You know, I really would love to hear (y/n)-chan panting like this in _another way_ ," Semi smirked as he whispered to Goshiki, who tensed at this statement and looked for any other sight than the beginning of your plump ass directly showing from below your panties, which slipped up immensely from your match just now.

Ushijima leaned right next to you against the wall and closed his eyes while drinking from his water bottle, giving you the right amount of time to look at his heated, muscular body.

"How about we cool down together after training today before we shower?," Tendou spoke up suddenly, and before anyone could question him about it, his waterbottle was squeezing the water directly at you and the volleyball captain. You squealed softly, before holding your arms in front of your face. Just when a side glance showed you the sight of Ushijima in a wet, white shirt and his stretching muscles below it, your eyes widened in realization. As the attack was over, you lowered your arms and looked at your own white shirt, drenched in water and showing your thin sports bra, the cold liquid making your nipples go hard underneath. Cautiously you looked up and all the blood shot right to your face when you realized that the whole team was staring at you with great interest. You would be embarrassed and ashamed of the moment if there weren't that all familiar heat rising between your thighs, causing you to clench them together, before you even noticed what you were doing. Even Goshiki couldn't avert his gaze from you anymore, but Tendou was now about to approach you with slow, drawn-out movements. Of course the movement of your thighs didn't go unnoticed by the middle blocker, who was now standing in front of you, his gaze looming over your almost completely exposed body. When he came closer, you slightly backed away and leaned against the wall, but Satori quickly closed the gap, leaning into your space and holding himself in front of you with one hand placed on the wall, right beside your head. 

"Hey Satori-kun, don't scare her like that," Yamagata spoke up with a audible grin in his voice.

"Scaring?" The third year cocked his head and you could hear the soft crack from his neck at the movement. "I don't know." He leaned closer yet again, his mouth now next to your ear. "Are you scared, princess?"

His proximity and words made your heart beat violently in your chest.

"I, umm..."

You looked away from the blocker, to the ace who still was next to you, watching and raising an eyebrow in curiosity. You unconsciously bit your lip at the thought of getting near the boys of the volleyball team and you lifted your hand to grab at the shirt of the boy still in front of you. Your next words were barely above a whisper.

"N... No. I'm not."

It was now getting dark outside and you could feel the chill breeze flowing to your body, before the gym doors closed. Tendou was now stepping away from you and you began missing the body heat. Everyone seemed to be wanting the same, and surprisingly it was Ushijima who said what the others were already thinking.

"I suppose we should start changing now."

And after the first ones were already going to the lockers, your arm was softly grabbed by Semi again, pulling you with him with a "Aren't you going to change too, (l/n)-chan?"

All of the alarm bells in your head rang at once, but you didn't care anymore, following the setter. 

 

As all of you had entered the locker room and the door was closed after Semi and you had entered, he was the first shoving you back first against the nearest wall and kissed you roughly, which you reciprocated. Your head was held firmly in his hands while your intense kiss only stopped to grant both of you air to breathe.

"You know, (l/n)-san...", he started, but you quickly interrupted him by telling him to use your first name and he rewarded you with a smirk.

"I've watched you playing quite a few times. You were always my favorite."

His sweet confession made your heart rate audible in your ears again, but your moment was cut short, when an annoyed voice spoke up, putting a hand on Semi's shoulder.

"Eita-kun, you gonna have her all for yourself or you're willing to share?"

Semi's eyes turned to small slits as he turned around to face his teammate.

"I **am** willing to share, but are **you**  willing to wait, Tendou-san?"

You heard Tendou's short laughter at the statement, but were quickly distracted by a hand at your ass, carefully squeezing it and causing you to yelp at which the two third years in front of you turned around. Shirabu was next to you, looking into your eyes with fire evident in his own, but other than that, his face and body showing that he was not fazed in the slightest.

"When you both are finished, (l/n) doesn't want someone other than me either, so why won't you continue?," he said without much emotion visible, and still looking closely at you.

You looked at him for a moment before shifting your gaze at Ushijima, who was on the opposite side of the room, leaned against the lockers with his arms crossed and his eyes averted to the ground in disinterest. How could he be so cold, when all of his teammates were this riled up about you?

As Shirabu made his move on you, Goshiki felt the need to step in again.

"How about we let (l/n)-san decide if she even wants this first?," he said while looking to the floor with his hands balled to fists and the tips of his ears slightly red. After almost the whole team watched him in irritation, Shirabu was the first to look at you again.

"Alright then, Goshiki has a point. What do you think, (l/n)-san?"

You really weren't used to being in the middle of attention and then you had to decide how it all ends, too. Here you could just step out of the lockers, pretend this all never happened and be in a safe place, watching Ushijima from the distance again, who was now looking at you from the corners of his eyes. But everyone here was just gorgeous and you'd lie if you said that you didn't want any of this happening, so you couldn't help but smile at Goshiki, who also looked up from the ground again, at you. And you still made sure to have you gaze locked with him, when you stepped away from Shirabu and to the black haired soon-to-be-ace. You'd look him in the eyes when you took his hands to grab your shirt and help him lift it up over your head. His gaze switched for a second to your chest, before he forced himself to regain composure, but failed bitterly as his cheeks blushed a visible shade of red. You couldn't help but chuckle lightly but also feel bad for the poor boy, before you turned around, having him face your backside for a moment as you hooked your thumbs in your pants, sliding them _very slowly_ down your legs, bending your torso down while doing so, to have Goshiki enjoying the best possible view at your thong and bare ass.

In front of you, Semi and Shirabu couldn't help staring at your performance with open mouths, Semi even whispered a "damn" in disbelief.

You raised up after you stepped out of your pants, but even on your way back up again, you couldn't help but bring a little more torture to the unmoving first year behind you, as you pushed your bare butt against his steadily growing erection, which was poorly contained by his gym shorts, before turning around again. His eyes were glazed and more shocked than ever, but he couldn't help but concentrate on you.

"Tsutomu-kun surely is a lucky man," a voice behind you began and you felt hands on your hips as well as lips on your neck, slightly grazing over them at first, before gently biting in your sensitive flesh, causing a quiet moan escape your own lips.

"That're the sounds I want to hear," Tendou whispered, causing a shiver to run down your spine. However, you started to concentrate on the boy in front of you again who carefully watched Tendou's and your movements. Especially when you lifted your hand to hold his cheek, coming closer to his face with yours, but giving him enough time to retreat. As he didn't back away but instead stared into your eyes with intensity, you pushed your lips on his, as your other arm found its way around his neck. Your cute kiss didn't last long however, as he shoved Tendou's hands away from your hips, holding you firmly in his own grip instead and pulling you with such strength closer towards him, that you in your surprise just stumbled against him, but his steady stand and firm chest didn't falter a second. It surprised you much more that you felt his tongue licking over your lips which you quickly parted and gave entrance to his tongue playing with yours, while a moan escaped your mouth. As he was about to shove his leg between yours, your make out session was quickly stopped when another hand grabbed your wrist, pulling you away from Tsutomu and to Tendou again.

"You know...," he startet with a wide grin "...who hasn't gotten a single bit of you just yet? I bet you're dying to know... (y/n)-chan."

For a second you didn't know what he was up to, when he grabbed your chin with his fingers, making you face the captain himself, who was still in the same position, but now clearly looking at you too, face serious as ever. Your legs threatened to give in and you wanted to retreat, but Tendou wouldn't gave you the opportunity to, leading you just in front of the muscular ace, who pushed back from the locker behind him and stood up straight, his height frightening, but also arousing you immensely. For a moment the both of you had a silent stare down, trying to get into the head of the other and grab their thoughts to understand the situation, but it was ended by the red head again, grabbing your breast with his hand and you remembered again how little clothes you were wearing in contrast to all of them, suddenly feeling strangely exposed and _being at their mercy._

Behind you, Tendou pushed himself closer to your body, and you in return couldn't hold yourself against his strength and weight, so it made you inevitably come closer to Ushijima's body as well. As you felt his hard chest against your cheek, you slowly looked up to meet his face while also bracing yourself with your hand on his chest. His scowl wasn't as visible as before, but he wasn't giving you the warm welcoming look like his teammates either.  
"Now, (y/n)... Since I often caught you staring at our captain in class, go on and tell us what you were imagining all the time with him, huh?"  
Tendou's thumb was now grazing over your hardened nipple above your bra, but not for long, before he pulled the fabric of one cup down to fully attend to stroking your tit. You shivered at the contact of his warm hand against your skin, especially when he took one nipple between two of his fingers, slowly twisting and pulling at it.  
With half lidded eyes and a gasp you looked up at your crush in shame, before turning your gaze away and started about your daydreams.  
"I-I've always... wanted to kiss Ushijima-san. I wanted to feel his hands on my naked body... I always imagined how his hands were calloused and rough caused of all the times hitting the volleyball with- uhh..."  
Tendou stopped his treatment for a moment to remove your bra, before continuing it on both breasts, as well as nibbling at your ear.  
"Hey, (y/n)... Won't you look up at your crush while you're confessing? Would be so much more fun."  
You took a sharp intake of breath and shook your head in embarrassment.  
"I... I can't!"  
"Well then I'm gonna make you to," he retorted with a growl and used one of his hands like before to grab your chin and look up at the brunette ace, still watching you, but with growing interest.  
"Go on," Ushijima muttered and you pressed your lips together. Suddenly it all felt so much warmer around you, but the hairs on your arms stood on edge.  
"I thought... your hands were so rough because of all the time you spend on volleyball... And every time you hit the ball so hard, I...," you struggled to keep your voice from going hoarse now, "I thought about how you used that strength on me. I thought about you pinning me to a wall..."  
Tendou's hand snaked down your body and into your thong, rubbing slow circles over your sensitive nub.  
"Yeah, maybe... Right here. Maybe when everybody's watching. And I thought about fleeing because I'm so embarrassed that everybody's looking at us, but you... you just grabbed my hands, holding them over my head, keeping me in place while I was squirming beneath you."  
Now, even Ushijima's mouth was only a thin line as he stared wide-eyed down at your shivering form in disbelief at your words. You were so captured by how your body responded at being so near to him, your mind completely shut off and the words flowing out of your mouth before you could even register what you just said. You didn't even notice it when Tendou's touch left your body and some other went in his place behind you, continuing his work.  
"And... you would punish me for not being able to hold still. You would slap my ass over and over again until I was begging and screaming for you to—," your grip on his still damp shirt tightened, but you were focused on his eyes, even if your next words were not as easy for you, your trembling voice now matching your body. "—to finally fuck me."  
You unconsciously stood on your toes right now, your lips inches away from his and his hot breath ghosting over your face.  
"Fuck, guys, she's soaked," Semi murmured behind you as his finger slipped over your entrance.  
Then this was it. The last string of dignity snapped inside of Ushijima and he grabbed your arm with such a speed, you almost didn't notice him shoving you against the nearest locker, when it just _hadn't hurt so fucking much_. You gasped, but more than the bruises you'd get tomorrow from the impact, you were shocked at his sudden change of demeanor. His large body behind you was pushing against your tiny form and you whimpered because how your little fantasy basically became real right now. You tried to look behind you at him, but it was no help. All you _could_ feel all too vivid now was the captain's large hand ripping away your last piece of underwear, before he inserted two of his big fingers inside you. You threw your head back in pleasure with a moan, closing your eyes. He was vigorously pumping them now, and you would crumble to the ground this instant when he wasn't holding you up while he was at it.  
Because you couldn't see anything happening behind you, you only noticed his warm length against your bare ass when he already pulled it out of his pants.  
"How about I tease you like you teased us all just now?," he growled dangerously dark and moved his hips while having his dick resting between your butt cheeks, smearing precum all over it.  
"W... Wakatoshi-kun...," you moaned, causing him to halt in his movements, leaning close to your ear.  
"No. It's Ushijima for you."  
You bit your lip, looking away to see the other members carefully observing the scene, clearly not used to Ushijima's behavior as well and also not wanting to interfere, but all of them equally turned on by it. Semi and Tendou even having their dicks already out and stroking themselves as obvious or concealed as they could.  
Ushijima grabbed his dick in his hand and caressed the head over your entrance, but never really entering even a single bit.  
"P-please, Ushijima-san! Put it in me... F-fuck me!," you managed to say in your arousal, but to no avail. As he didn't answer your begging, you tried pushing your hips against his in a desperate attempt to sate your hunger, and a quick SLAP came down your butt. It hurt, but again you cried out in more shock than pain, but it even hurt more when you noticed Ushijima fully going away from you.  
Before you could protest and turn around however, you were entered with a quick thrust and completely filled by another member, but you managed to moan out loud nevertheless.  
"Oh my... fucking god," a certain copper colored hair setter cursed behind, no, rather _inside_ you. "She feels so _fucking_ tight." He started moving and you closed your eyes in complete bliss at his strokes, panting and moaning.  
"Hey, Shirabu, you better make place for me too," the all too familiar voice of Semi said. Shirabu grumbled before pulling out and guiding you to one of the benches, but staying at the same position as he entered you again from behind. You braced your hands on the wood beneath you when your lips tasted salty all of a sudden. As you opened your eyes you were met with the impressive length of the second setter and gasped as you looked up at the blonde who met your gaze with glazed eyes. Semi took it as a hint and shoved himself past your lips, but not quite making it for you to take him balls deep without gagging. Your eyes rolled back as Shirabu continued with faster thrusting, Semi's hand now finding purchase in your hair, but didn't even need to move himself, as you whole body was being pushed against him with Shirabu's thrusts anyway. Well, not yet at least.  
"It's a shame I don't get to hear her beautiful moans this way," Goshiki next to your head said while watching you move and stroking his own dick.  
"Well, lemme tell you, it's fucking worth it," Semi managed to say between panting.  
"Fuck... I'm close," Shirabu muttered, his pace now going rapidly.  
Next to you, Goshiki held up your head to look at him while he was watching you with fervor burning in his eyes, as if he just did the spike of his life.  
"I can't wait to get inside you, (l/n)..."  
It was then when Shirabu's movement stilled in you, groaning while digging his nails into your hips while holding them and filling up your hole.

As Shirabu left behind you, your cunt dripping with his cum, Semi tightened his grip in your hair and pulled you up to him, eyeing your condition for a moment, before turning you around to be met with Goshiki's naked body. The second you turned around, he stormed to you, holding your face in his hands and kissing you, but still blushing while doing it. You could felt his cock twitching in anticipation at your belly.

As he stopped the kiss, he grabbed his dick in one hand and one of your legs up in the other. You quickly swung your leg around his torso, stifling the question lingering in his throat if you were ready to take him, but instead thrusting inside you and instantly taking up a quick pace. You certainly were as surprised at his eagerness as you were delighted, and he didn't gave much attention to keeping his pleasure quiet as well.

"Heheh... Slowly, Tsutomu-kun, or the fun will be over in the blink of your eye."

Tendou was now behind you again, his roaming hands all over your body, before letting you suck on a few digits and you feeling the tape on them with your tongue.

Goshiki's face was covered in glistening sweat, but it made him look all the more stunning, giving his best to please you as well as hunting for his own release, too.

"Hmm! I can't, she's... She's feeling amazing."

From the other side of the room you heard Shirabu murmuring a "What did I told you", but after Tendou's fingers exited your wet mouth, you felt them circling at your second hole. Your eyes widened in realization at his actions, but decided to let your fear be where your shyness was staying right now: anywhere but this gym.

As if the blocker was hearing your thoughts, he whispered "Don't worry, (y/n), I will be _taking good care of you_ ," and pushed his first finger in. It was uncomfortable tight and you squirmed under his touch, but tried to concentrate on Goshiki's thrusts and soon Tendou was slowly pumping two fingers into you.

He was only taking them out, to finally let his cock handle you. He was much bigger than his fingers, but he sticked to his word and entered you very slowly, paying attention to your breasts as well while doing so. 

It felt so new to you, being stuffed in both holes. Goshiki was kissing you now again while Tendou left marks on your neck.

"I can feel your cock against mine inside her, Tsutomu-kun," the red head taunted with a grin, causing the former pleased wing spiker tense up and getting extremely flustered at the words of his senpai. He looked away in embarrassment, unsure if to tell his senpai to shut up or be... strangely aroused by it. In the end, he said nothing about it, keeping his decision to find out for yourself, but picking up pace again. However, he seemed to get a certain kind of stressed or angry about it, because his thrusts were now way harder than before. Your hands responded by grabbing his hair tightly and screaming "G-Goshiki-san, p-please, be gentle!" 

Tendou behind you chuckled in amusement and kept his slow, lazy strokes inside you.

"What a sight, right, (y/n)-chan?"

 

Between thrusts you managed to get your eyes fluttered open, only to see the volleyball captain sitting on the bench across from you. His hard dick certainly couldn't hide the feelings quite as well as his face, and his hand twitched to just grab it and find release, but his composure seemed to be back to some point. He looked curious and observant, just like Shirabu beside him, who had his next erection going.

Kawanishi and Yamagata weren't that relaxed about the situation in front of them, as now they approached you and stroking their dicks in their hands.

"Ahh! (Y/n)! (Y/n)!," Goshiki behind you moaned now, again and again, before thrusting a last time hard into you and filling you up like Shirabu before. As he calmed himself enough that he slid out of you, his bashfulness returned to him and he stumbled a few steps backward, but still panting heavily.

"Nice work, Tsutomu-kun," Tendou praised the spiker behind you, before turning you around to face the bench again. With a shove against your back and a dark growled "Now get to work, bitch," you landed on your hands on the wood in front of you again.

You were almost about to protest about his behavior, when you already got the idea of what he meant by hearing an "Open wide now, koneko," and your jaw was pried open. Gagging shortly for having shoved Yamagata's dick into your mouth, you looked up to him, grinning down at you.

On the opposite side you were met with equal rudeness, as Kawanishi took one of your hands and wrapped it around his cock, guiding it to fast strokes.

Tendou behind you was going at a faster pace now, but you didn't mind. He had you screaming in pleasure under his control, and he loved the feeling of it.

It was such an intense feeling for you to be used by so many boys, it was a shame that the thought didn't came earlier to you. You're sure to be sore tomorrow, but how you were feeling about it now made up for it more than enough.

The red head seemingly had now not the strength anymore to hold his climax back any longer, and with slaps on your ass and under his cursing, he came into your ass lots, at the same time as Yamagata came into your mouth without warning, and Kawanishi spilled all over your face.

 

As all of the boys retreated from your shaking form, you couldn't help but fall on the bench underneath your body, closing your eyes and trying to catch your breath.

You could hear someone stand up now, and it surprisingly took you a moment to figure out, who it was. As your eyes fluttered open, you were first met with an impressive length, before looking up at some certain sharp features and dark eyes, which were burning with passion. Your lips parted and you forgot about your post-sex hair, the cum leaking down your legs and sweat covered, tired body. Now it was only a simple command to get you all riled up again.

"Stand up."

You pushed yourself up from the bench and shakingly stood up. Even as you were standing, Ushijima's body was impressive, his height never ceased to amaze you. He lifted a hand and wrapped it around your neck, as if to strangle you, but not pressing enough to actually hurt you.

"Are you ready for me, (y/n)-san?"

You quickly nodded. You were always ready for him, but now more than ever.

"Take me."

At your response he smirked just the slightest before pushing you softly against the lockers and holding your hands together above your head, unable to fight him, _as if you would do that_.

He cocked his head and analyzed your body with his gaze like a predator analyzing its freshly caught prey; stroking with his fingertips from your thighs up your belly to your breasts, leaving burning fire in his movements for you. You were hungry for him, licking your lips in anticipation and carefully observing his actions to never miss something.

"Ushijima-san...!," you pressed your thighs together. Every team member felt way too good for you, but no one really had you waiting in anticipation like your crush.

The captain's gaze was now focused on your eyes again.

"I want you to fixate your eyes on me. There's only us now, understood? Keep them open."

"As if I could look to someone other than you, even if I wanted, Ushijima-san," you whispered with half lidded eyes.

When you felt the familiar sensation of the head of his cock against your now more than ever slick opening again you gasped. It felt that you, not getting to have your release with all the other boys, were now about to burst at even the slightest touch of the ace in front of you.

Your eyes never left his when he penetrated you with ease and was now resting snugly inside your walls, where he belonged all along. You moaned loudly at the contact, as you could feel him all too real, and how he was angled just the right way inside you. His smirk went a little wider again.

"What's up, (y/n)? I can feel your walls clenching around me," he whispered and you were about to go insane at hearing his silky voice saying these words to you.

The feelings intensified when he finally started moving and you could swear you were in heaven now.

Your pleasured sighs were now all that was able to leave your mouth. His slow but hard pace was all you've ever wanted and your tongue was hanging out of your mouth in such a lewd way, it made the boys around you gawp in fascination.  
Ushijima's other hand was gripping your hip now way too hard, you'd love to think how you were about to be happy tomorrow to have the bruises from it, but you were too entranced by his hard, muscular body pushing against your soft curves while his thrusts were working you with a rising pace. He leaned forward to your face, sticking out his own tongue to lick against yours, but never making it too close to actually kiss you.  
Your throat was about to get dry now from all the panting and moaning, but he still got an answer from you when he asked if this was how you imagined having sex with him.  
"Even better," you breathed out while your eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.  
All the cum inside you made his movements all the more slicker, the sounds it made were as if cut directly from one of the hentais you were watching when you were alone.  
The tip of his cock was again and again thrusting against the deepest point of your womb and even if you wanted to keep up this bliss a while longer, you also wanted nothing more in that moment than to be filled up to the brim with his hot seed.  
"Beg for it," Ushijima spoke up, accentuated by a particular hard thrust in between every word, making you looking from the point you two were connected up to his eyes again.  
"Please," you managed to say in nothing more than a whimper, "Cum in me. Fill me up with your cum. Fuck me senseless to the point I will never forget this time with you!"  
"Again."  
"Ushijima-san! Please!"  
You could now hear his groaning while a single bead of sweat ran down his forehead.  
"Louder."  
"Please, please!!," you cried out while cumming yourself, throwing your head against the locker so hard it hurt.  
He let go of your hands to take both your hips in his hands, holding you in place as he squinted his eyes shut and came inside you, each time his thrusting shoving his seed deeper again to let it stay there. After he was finished, he rested inside you, still holding you in the same position, his head now against the locker next to your head in a desperate attempt to let him cool down and calm his panting. You enjoyed his body warmth far too much, so it was bitter to hear for you when Semi spoke up again, in heavy breathing as well.  
"Let's all get to shower now."  
As your mind and body calmed down enough to gaze up at the ceiling in thought, you wondered if you even were on birth control right now, when most of the boys had the next round in the showers in mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> This escalated a bit in length, so thanks for reading! <3


End file.
